The Lady of the Midnight
by SplitWit
Summary: Myra is an Estrell. Part of a ancient race long forgotten, she is taken in by King Thranduil. Thrust into the life of an elf, dealing with annoying, but attractive blonds, and the oncoming rise of the eye and Saruman. Myra must find her mate or die. But on the day of her bonding she disappears. And more than 60 years later, what does The Fellowship find in the Mines of Moria?
1. Meeting Myra

**Sorry,Sorry.** The thingy messed up on me. So here's the actual story.

Disclaimer! I do not own these characters, except for a couple. Anyway… I think, and hope you get my point.

A/N This story takes place before The Hobbit, a couple years, but not too many. One of the characters names is Myra, but I didn't get the memo so I pronounce it Mira. But you can pronounce it any way, I don't really care and if you're one of those people that like to make sure information is right so if I get something wrong please correct me! Or if I get any grammar, punctuation and spelling wrong. Now on with the story!

It was quiet. That's the first thing King Thranduil noticed as he entered the royal gardens. Now that shouldn't have been surprising but this was the eerie silence. The one kind that told you something was about to happen. He walked cautiously, listening to anything that could mean upcoming danger. He turned to the direction that led him to a small waterfall. He stood there for a moment listening to the gurgle and bubbly laugh of the water. There was a rustle. He quickly turned around as he heard the sound of light footsteps. A mortal woman, it looked like, emerged and walked to the waterfall from the right. She was young he noticed, with skin paler than the moon, blue eyes, and long lustrous the color of the night sky. Her black hair tumbled down her back in soft waves and ended at her waist. She was wearing what looked like a simple white gown. He observed her, who is this woman? Where did she come from? And how did she get past the guards? He cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" he asked. She turned to him and slowly, when she met his eyes he saw many years of wisdom in them. "My name is Myra the Lady of the Midnight", then went back to staring at the waterfall. "So Myra, Lady of the Midnight" said Thranduil as he walked up beside her "Where do you come from and why are you called the Lady of the Midnight?" he asked. "I don't know" she said, frustration was clearly heard in her voice, "I only know two facts". "What's that" he asked and waited for her to respond. She looked at him and stated simply "I am an estrell and I was born at midnight". It was an hour after midnight but it was at that moment Thranduil realized that this star must be here for a very important reason. "Come with me" he urged and swept past her, his robes billowed behind him like shimmering silver wings. She followed behind him timidly, for she was not used to being around others yet.

He led her into the palace, using long forgotten corridors and staircases as to not draw unwanted attention to themselves. He led her to his study and quickly closed the door. "Now there must be a reason why you are here because it's not every day we are blessed with the company of a star" he said still trying to process the information. "We appear randomly but only one of us is brought to Middle Earth every 5,000 years" she murmured. "But I think you were meant to find me and, well, I don't know what to do now" fear was edged in her voice. "I have nowhere to go or stay and I was only born about an hour ago" she burst out. Thranduil debated what to say, he looked at her and saw a mythical creature that needs help, but with everything going on right now the elves could be put in more danger, " You may stay here" he said in a comforting, steady tone. "The elves can protect you and it's not safe for a star as powerful as you to wander" he said. "And if you fell into the wrong hands….." his voice trailed off. "Will you become my elven father?" Myra asked. Thranduil's eyes widened, "I would be honored". Myra smiled then moved to her new father and hugged him.

Myra opened her mouth about to say something but was interrupted when somebody barged into the room. "Ada there was a disturbance on the Northern Bor-" but the elf stopped once he saw Myra, who was still hugging Thranduil. Myra quickly let go and composed herself the best she could. The elf stared at her shock and a bit of anger on his face, silence reigned. Myra took that time to study him. The first word that came to her mind: attractive. He was taller than her, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. A bow was in his hand and a quiver of arrows was slung across his back. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice coming out harsh. "And what qualifications do you have to hug my father?" Myra bristled, "If the qualifications are to act like a snob then I'm never touching Ada again" she snapped. "Ada? You're not even worthy to call him that" his voice came out venomous. "Well by the way you're acting I'm more worthy than you" she hissed. "Legolas! Myra! Calm yourselves!" Thranduil intervened. It was immediately quiet but Myra and Legolas stared daggers at each other. "Now" Thranduil said, "As much as I wanted you two to meet on _pleasanter _ terms it seems this cannot be avoided". He gestured at Myra, "Legolas I have accepted to become her elven father, her name is Myra". "And Myra this is my son, Legolas" he said to her. "You can't be serious" Legolas exclaimed. "Does that mean we're siblings?" Myra asked groaning. Thranduil hesitated, "technically you're not" he said. "But in a way you are" he said. "I can't believe this" Legolas muttered. "Well that's something we agree on" Myra said. "But you didn't exactly give the best first impression" she said glaring. "Anyway Ada" Legolas directed his attention back to his father. "There was a disturbance on one of the borders, the orcs are getting braver" he finished. "Thank you Legolas" Thranduil replied, "You may leave".

Legolas nodded and bowed. As he walked to the door he glared at Myra as he passed by. "Wait" Myra said softly. He stopped and turned slowly around. Myra cleared her throat, "I wanted to tell you that the only reason I'm here is because Ada is protecting me". Legolas raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. She walked toward him slowly, "My race is but a myth to most creatures" she said, "But, we were once known as very powerful beings". Legolas leaned in close to her ear, "What are you?" he breathed. Myra swallowed, "I am a star, or if you want to give the fancy term, an estrell". Legolas sucked in a tight breath. Of course he knew about the myth, the elves have much knowledge they can access from times long ago. And it was known the elves have many secrets when it comes to information about the past. Myra stepped back, "I don't want to hate you and I'm not sure if we'll ever be friends but I wanted you to understand". Legolas nodded and stuck out his hand. "Hi my name is Legolas, I'm not sure I'm happy about this situation but I want to have a truce". Myra clasped her hand in his and shook it firmly. "Hello my name is Myra the Lady of the Midnight, I'm not sure I like you but I want a truce too and if you tell anyone what I am I will have to severely harm you" Myra said smiling. Legolas nodded then left the study. Myra sighed then rubbed her eyes wearily and looked up at her new father. "What?" she said innocently under Thranduil's disapproving stare.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

I know some of you will be upset that Legolas acted the way he did but **I NEEDED IT TO BE THAT WAY!**

Anyway whattaya think? I know I have a problem with my capitalization and maybe some grammar too, but if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't fix it! By the way "elven father" is basically Godfather but I don't think the elves believe in God….. And Estrell is just a spin on the Spanish word for star which is "Estrella". Okay so I'll try to post soon. Another thing, I really love music, all kinds, but every chapter at the end I'll post a song that I like. I know it probably won't mean much to you but I hope you'll look it up. And if you do look it up post your favorite lyric/sentence in the review box so I know and don't seem stupid for posting something that nobody does.

Today's song: Where is the Love, Black Eyed Peas

So, thank you for anybody who reviews and I want you to be blunt, no sugarcoating. I originally wanted to go to Julliard or Columbia in Chicago, but I find myself wanting to write more than act so your words will help be a better writer. Now I'm going to stop talking now.


	2. The Beginning

Sorry Sorry my margins were to big or something. Just remember I'm new and this is the actual chapter 2.

Also, I have the first 10 chapters already written but originally Myra and Legolas didn't have a truce so I'm working on it. And I'm really sorry I haven't updated I've just been SUPER busy so thank you for being patient. Another thing, the first chapter is actually 4 pages in my notebook so I'm sorry if it isn't long enough for you. I'm going to combine 2 chapters from now on. Thanks! Cyber cookies to all of you who viewed!

'….' Thoughts

"…" Talking

The Next Day…

The elves were celebrating. There was dancing, food, and music. Light footsteps danced to the melody of music. But then there was chaos. Elves were killed and the celebration was in ruins. Myra jolted awake, sitting straight up. 'What was that' she wondered, everything had seemed so real….. She shuddered and got up. Myra moved to the balcony and sat down on a nearby chair. She hadn't gotten any time to thoroughly process and think about all that had happened in the past 24 hours. 'I am an Estrell, now I'm on Middle-Earth, King Thranduil is my elven father and I have a tense friendship with Legolas'. She sighed, Legolas was certainly attractive, but he hadn't seemed so keen with her arrival. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in" Myra called. "I was told to bring you to breakfast" a stiff voice said. Myra looked back and saw Legolas in her doorway. He was in a light blue tunic, his back was straight and his face showed no emotion. "Of course" Myra said trying not to sound cold but also trying not to put any warmth in her voice. She got up and walked toward him. He turned and led her through hallways and stairs. The silence was unbearable and the tension stretched thick.

"How am I supposed to remember where to go with all of these hallways?" Myra asked trying to ease the tension. "I'm unsure" Legolas said "It took me awhile to remember" he admitted, but as soon as he said that the mask fell back onto his face. Myra stopped walking, "Legolas, please, for the sake of your father, my elven father, can we try to be friends?" Myra pleaded. He turned toward her sharply and said coldly "The last time there was a female in the family it was my mother and she hurt my father" he said "I don't want him to be hurt again". Myra walked up to him and got close to his face and stared deep into his eyes "I never will hurt Ada" she whispered. Legolas pulled back and stared at her with a calculating look. "You're not lying, I can tell" he murmured and went silent again. The silence stretched on, and Myra fiddled with the edge of her sleeves but met the piercing blue gaze that wouldn't falter. "Fine" Legolas said, "I will give you a chance but if you break it revenge will not be painless". "Really? You mean it?" Myra asked excited. But quickly composed herself and just said "thank you" and continued to walk.

When they got to the dining room Myra sucked in a tight breath. It was a beautiful place. Arches and windows decorated the light cream walls and a giant table stood in the middle. Myra moved to a chair, sat down and started to eat. Thranduil entered and quickly and strode to Myra. "Are you alright? Did you sleep okay?" he asked. "Of course Ada, why wouldn't I be?" Myra asked a bit confused. "You aren't be safe everywhere" he murmured solemnly, but then a smile lit up his face and any trace of seriousness vanished. "Myra, you need to go to the seamstress today to get measured for your dress" Thranduil said and then started to ramble on about different things. "What? Why?" Myra said confused. "Tomorrow night we will hold a traditional ceremony that will welcome you to the elves of Mirkwood, it's called the Introduction Ceremony" Thranduil explained. "You will also be very busy today, we have preparations being made" Thranduil said. "Ada always goes over the top" Legolas whispered and smiled at her. "I do not" Thranduil said indignantly and huffed. But Myra was trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in her stomach. "You there" said Thranduil calling to a servant, "Take lady Myra to the seamstress". And so began a very busy day.

* * *

I'm really sorry about this short chapter it's just There was some problems with the pipes in my house and I'm an actress and the plays are going to happen super soon and there's been more practices and I barely have any time to update. So I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Bookie

p.s. this is just the copied version of this chapter so all you people who have favorite and followed this story thank you! Oh and one more thing...

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	3. Rivalry and Preperations

Okay, so the thingy accidentally deleted my author notes and I'm pretty sure I only said non-important stuff so... Here we go! Onto the thank WAIT! WAIT! I KNOW WHAT I WROTE! Okay so the computer won't let me put a s on the end of You because I originally wrote something that was like... "And we start with the Thank You-s" or something like that anyway on with the Thank You-s...

THANK YOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU TO:

AneeshaLOTR, , GrungeRockLove, HardyxLover, Mixup101, NereatjeD, TheParanoidGraveRobber, Toujours-Pur-XXX,michelle88222, alexma and vargas93 for FOLLOWING!

And Thanks to:

, HardyxLover, alexma, lala423 and vargas93 for FAVORITING!

I can honestly say I was very surprised when I saw all the Favoriting and Following stuff on my computer screen because I really wasn't sure if people would like my story but we have a special announcement...

THANK YOU TO lala423 AND granger FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! Y'ALL OTHER PEOPLE ARE SLACKING!

And I'm reallyreallyreally sorry for not updating sooner, I had everything typed out ready to be posted BUT then it didn't save! :( So I retyped it again but it didn't save AGAIN! So by then I was ready to throw my computer out my window because I was so frustrated but I resolved to just not pay it any attention. And I feel really guilty for only giving you that tiny sliver of words so I promise this will be longer!

* * *

"Ouch!" Myra yelped as a pin poked her in the leg. She shifted on the pedestal she'd been on since arriving after breakfast with Ada. Which was about two hours ago. The seamstress, Selene, got up from her knees and went to re-adjust the fabric on Myra's arm. But Myra scooted away as she tried to put some pins into the sheet of fabric. Selene scowled and said between the pins in her mouth, "Lady Myra I would recommend to stop fidgeting if you don't want to be poked" she said the last part with a forceful jab to a particular wad of fabric.

Myra sighed "I'm sorry Selene I'm just not very good at staying still" she said apologizing. Selene let out a snort then said sarcastically "I never noticed!" and tried to look appalled. Myra smiled and stared at herself in the mirror trying to imagine the weird blanket thing on her as a dress. Selene stepped back and surveyed her work. She muttered a bit, jot down some notes, took more measurements and declared "You're done". Myra, relieved, quickly struggled out of the garment but ended up poking herself even more. She heard Selene chuckle and go to help her out of the infernal dress. "Now out of my studio, I need to work" she ordered then shooed Myra into the hall.

Myra sighed a breath of relief and leaned against Selene's door. "Lady Myra you sound as if you've just gone hunting with the elves" a voice called. Myra looked and saw a different elf approach her. He was different from the other elves she'd seen. Instead of light or fair hair he had dark wavy hair and slightly shorter. He clearly wasn't from Mirkwood.

He stopped in front of her and bowed. "My name is Ciaran, I am an ambassador from Rivendell". Myra curtsied and said "I am Myra, The Lady of the Midnight, and elven daughter to Thranduil may I ask, Lord Ciaran, why you are here?" then looked at Ciaran expectantly. Ciaran laughed and said "Just Ciaran, please, hearing me being addressed as Lord all the time makes me weary". Myra smiled "Of course, but only if you call me Myra". They started to walk down the hallway. "So Ciaran, what brings you to Mirkwood?" Myra asked. "I am here in the place for Lord Elrond of Rivendell to attend your Introduction Ceremony actually" he replied. "Oh really?" Myra asked hraising her eyebrow. "Yup!" he stated proudly, "But I'm not actually supposed to meet you until then". "Why?" Myra asked, a bit confused. "I don't actually know but-"

"Lady Myra!" someone shouted. A flurry of footsteps, and she felt hands on her shoulders and was roughly pulled away from Ciaran's side. "You know you're not allowed to see her untill the ceremony!" An elf shouted. "It's fine I'm perfectly safe! No need for you guys to go crazy" Myra said frowning, she moved around the group of elves that had formed a barrier between her and Ciaran. "Honestly you're acting as if he was going to try to kill me or something!" she huffed, irritated. "Lady Myra do you know who this is?" an elf asked and walked right up in front of her. As if he was trying to intimidate her.

"Of course I do!" she found her voice rising. "Do you take me for a fool?" her eyes narrowed. "Of course not!" the elf said quickly " But you do know where he's from?" he asked. Myra gave him one of those 'Duh!' looks. "Yes" Myra felt herself becoming impatient and out of the corner of her eye, she saw this bright light. "And that doesn't bother you?" the elf was starting to squint now. The elf squinting, somehow irritated Myra even more. "What are you squinting at?" Myra snapped. "Um, Myra, you're glowing" Ciaran said.

Myra looked down at herself and gasped but before she could say anything she was, once again interrupted. "What's going on here?", the sliding of robes was heard and the posse turned to see King Thranduil and Legolas approaching them. But something was different, they walked towards them backs rigid, faces blank and an air of superiority surrounded and the guards bowed but Myra took the few precious seconds to cool her temper and the glowing of her body faded.

"I repeat, what is going on here?" Thranduil asked. One of the guards opened his mouth but Myra beat her to it. "I'd just gotten out of my fitting with Selene and I met Ciaran in the hallway we started talking but then these-" she struggled to find the right word " tree shaggers made a big fuss about it!" she started to glow again. "Calm yourself Lady Myra" Thranduil said, his tone was unlike one she had ever heard before. It wasn't the one she heard everyday, this one sent shivers down her spine and reminded her of a cold dungeon. Thranduil turned to Legolas. "Take Myra to her rooms" he instructed. "What! but Ada-" Myra protested. "Come on let's go" Legolas said roughly and pulled Myra around the corridor eventually to her rooms.

* * *

Myra heard Legolas close the door behind him and immediately bombarded him with questions. "What's happening? Why'd Ada send me away? What's so wrong with Ciaran that I can't-". Legolas put his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. He slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth, "are you going to let me speak now?" he asked. Myra nodded. "I can't really give you much detail" Legolas said then gestured to Myra to sit.

"A long time ago both Elf races lived in harmony, we actually used to live in the middle of Middle-Earth but..." Legolas sighed. "There has been a feud between the elves of Mirkwood and Rivendell for over a millennia we don't exactly remember the real reason but we still remember the hatred between us". Then Legolas fell silent and Myra waited to hear more. But it didn't come. Then the pieces all came together.

"You mean to tell me you can't remember why you hate each other but you still keep hating each other?!" her voice incredulous. He nodded and that started Myra's ranting and pacing. "But that's stupid! What kind of stupid, idiotic rivalry would still be maintained after all these years? I mean seriously! What if you needed each others help? Or if we're attacked? And vulnerable! And you've kept this up for centuries! And you made such a big fuss because Ciaran is from Rivendell? That's so childish, ridicules and-". There was a knock on her door.

Myra stopped ranting and stilled then watched Legolas go to open the door. An elf strode in and went to sit at Myra's table. "Lady Myra my name is Fiore and King Thranduil sent me to get some extra preparations situated for your ceremony" and then the elf took out a quill and a bit of parchment. "Okay so the King wanted to know if you wanted..." And Myra sighed then went to sit down to hear what the elf had to say. She faded in and out of the conversation. She was still mad at Ada but her anger had lessened a bit.

* * *

It was about an hour later that they were finally done, she had bid Fiore good-bye and gone to rest her eyes on the bed when another knock was heard. She groaned loudly hoping the person on the other side of the door could hear her. She dragged herself off the bed and to the door then opened it.

Thranduil stood there with a pair of clothes in his hands. "May I come in?" he asked. Myra stayed there for a moment then let him in. He handed her the pair of clothes. "There's one more thing you need to do, but you need to put these clothes on" and she took them from him and changed. They were brown leggings with a dark green shirt that fell to her thighs. She put on some comfortable boots and a belt around her midsection.

There was silence in the hallway. It filled the space between her and her Ada and pulled a tight impenetrable cloak around themselves. But Thranduil was the first to break free. He cleared his throat "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that today". She looked sideways at him " I just don't get it" she said softly,"How can you keep up a rivalry for so long?". He stopped and turned to hug her, he sighed into her hair and said "I'm sorry that I can't explain this to you very well, but there are some things you can't forgive and forget".

Myra sighed into his chest, "I know Ada, I just don't understand". Then she pulled away and started to walk again but turned back to him and gave him a small smile. "But lets forget about that for now, okay?" And he nodded then led her toward a doorway.

* * *

The door opened and Myra looked to see she was in an outside practice range. "Why am I here?" she asked Thranduil. "We have to find out what weapon will be suitable for you" he explained. "We're going to test you on each weapon to see which would suit you perfectly, watch Legolas!" he said pointing.

Myra followed his finger and saw Legolas with his bow and quiver of arrows in a closed off area, trails into the forest suggested practice courses, though it looked creepy and dangerous to Myra. She watched Legolas wait for a minute then faster than her eyes could comprehend a blur of grey and a flash of silver ran at Legolas.

She noticed he didn't use his bow yet but opted instead for daggers that suddenly appeared in his hands. With a graceful leap he landed on the opposite side of where his opponent was. He slashed with the daggers and dodged the blurs fists he rolled and ducked, twisted and turned, Myra was in awe at his grace and flexibility. But then she saw Legolas flip the blur and it landed on its back.

Legolas put his foot on his opponent's chest and quickly proceeded to slam the dagger into its chest. Myra was abruptly brought back into the presence. "Legolas didn't kill it did he?" horror dawned her face. Myra didn't hear Ada's answer as she launched across the field to the area where Legolas was.

Legolas saw her coming and stood up to greet her "Myra? what are you doing here? Oh yes, I remember you're he-". "Out of my way" she yelled and barreled past him to the form still lying on the ground. She knelt next to it and touched what looked like its chest. She saw that most of his body was covered in what looked silvery chains, except for its head and feet. She tugged at the stuff trying to take it off as she started to panic. "Legolas what did you do?" she cried. And then went back to the still form.

She swept loose hairs from the elf's forehead and willed them to wake up. "Myra what are you doing?" Legolas asked. Myra shot to her feet, "What am I doing?" she yelled. "More like what have you done?" she screamed. Heads started to turn and Legolas quickly tried to calm her." Myra he's okay, the stuff that's on him is mithril it's impenetrable and I was just training..." But Myra heard nothing of it and was attempting to shake the elf awake. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she said sounding desperate. But then strong hands gripped hers.

"Well, this is an odd way to wake up" an amused voice said. Myra screamed and ran into Legolas's chest as the elf on the ground woke. Dark brown eyes were seen as the elf's eyelids opened. He attempted to sit up but stopped as he winced and touched his side. "Great session" he said to Legolas and smiled.

Myra gave the two of them confused looks "Huh?". "I was trying to explain but you didn't listen" Legolas said. "I was trying to say that the silvery stuff is mithril, an impenetrable metal that's very rare and expensive and I was also trying to say that we have sessions like these regularly to help me improve my skills"

"Oh..." she said, then she blushed. And then she helped the dark-eyed elf up, "I'm sorry for shaking you and all the other stuff I did" she said not meeting the elf's eyes. Then she turned to Legolas "I'm sorry for screaming and yelling at you when it was unnecessary and when I didn't listen to you". "Can you forgive me?" she asked both of them, and tilted her head a bit.

"Of course" the two elves said. "So I'm assuming you're Lady Myra?" the other elf asked. Myra nodded "and you are?". "Oh!" he bowed a bit clumsily, wincing. "My name is Azur and I will also be helping you to find out your specific weapon. They all headed back to where Thranduil was they saw him yelling in elvish at some poor guard. When he saw them he let out a cry in relief.

"What happened?" he demanded "one minute Myra was here then she was running and then I heard her scream and these imbeciles weren't fast enough!" he roared the last part clearly angry. "Well we're okay Ada" Myra assured "Azur was just going to go help me find the right weapon for me". "Oh yes, of course! I'd completely forgotten! Go on!" and Thranduil showed them the way to a small clearing in the forest.

There was racks upon racks of different weapons. Most were just bows and daggers but all different types were displayed. Myra groaned for the second time that day, this was going to take hours. "Now don't start your moping!" Azur chastised "we have lots of work to do!"

Myra started off with a bow. When she took it into her hands she got this warm tingly feeling, as if she already knew how to shoot one. She put an arrow in its resting place, "WAIT LADY MYRA! You don't know how to shoo-" but Azur was cut short as the arrow cut through the air and hit near the middle of the target. "Not bad" a new voice said and Myra saw Legolas leaning against the trunk of one of the trees.

"But it's a bit off the middle" Legolas observed. Azur swallowed and then said, "Legolas is our best Bowman and thought he doesn't like to admit it, is also one of the best elves in Mirkwood with the daggers". "How did you learn to shoot like that?" Legolas asked. Myra shrugged "it just seemed as if I had done it before, the weight and feel of a bow was familiar to me". "I wonder..." Azur trailed off and said to Myra "pick up every weapon and find out which one's feel the best".

Myra went through each rack trying different styles of bows, swords and spears. "We usually don't have the swords out" Azur said, "It's more of a human weapon but you're human too, you just live with the elves". When Myra approached the different daggers she felt a shudder run up her back, 'one of these' she thought to herself, 'one of these are the one or ones for me'. She moved to each dagger and pairs of daggers till one of them, when she touched it shocked her.

It was twin daggers, slightly different from the one's she'd tried before. The bases had strips of a sort of fur around them so they could be gripped and the blades were long and thin. She picked them up and saw matching sheaths underneath them. Her hands shook slightly as she picked them up and studied them with very intense scrutiny.

She abruptly whirled around and threw one of them at a target and the other at a different one. They wedged into the targets the force of the throw wedged them into the targets almost to their base. Myra smiled and turned around to Azur and Legolas who had watched attentively. She tried to pull the daggers out of the targets and failed, but with two sharp tugs they loosened and Myra wheedled them out.

"So should I tell King Thranduil we need to have the elves make you a pair of twin daggers?" Azur asked. Myra nodded and said "These are the kind that I need". "I'll go with you to talk to my father" Legolas said "He isn't exactly the best when it come to a weapons details". "Yeah I need to get going to" Myra agreed. The three left the clearing, but Azur and Legolas didn't see Myra slip the daggers in its sheaths and slip them into her shirt sleeves.

* * *

OHMYGODICAN'TBELIEVEIT'SDONE!

Okay I'm going to not give you my excuses because you probably don't want to hear them but I'll give you a hint.

(Hint) Something happened and now my pockets are empty.

So I feel really guilty that I made you wait that long and I don't know how long you'll have to wait this time cause my exams are coming up and I don't get out till the 28th of June. I know, it sucks, but my school had a lot of snow days. This chapter is dedicated to the viewer granger and lala423 for reviewing. I really don't want to write a long author notes cause I'm super tired now. AND IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY ON SUNDAYYYYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Can you guess how old I am? Canya?Canya?Canya?Canya?

Anyway...

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

Love,

Bookie

p.s. Think you can guess my gender and age? Give me your guesses! The box has been awfully lonely :(

p.p.s. Just because an Author writes about a girl doesn't mean they're a girl! So keep that in mind!

p.p.p.s Can you tell that I'm terrible at coming up with names for elves? And I don't know the real reason for the rivalry between the elves of Mirkwood and Rivendell


	4. The Introduction Ceremony

*******VERY IMPORTANT*******READ PARAGRAPH BELOW********

I'm so sorry. I'm sorry because I let myself get caught up in my life and not update for a whole entire MONTH. I'm sorry that I didn't get this to you fast enough. You see, I've written and rewritten this chapter so many times because I really don't like this chapter. So please understand that the reason why this took so long is I wanted to try and give you the BEST of my writing and not the worst.

A/N So here's the next chapter! The Introduction Ceremony has FINALLY gotten here! And it's been storming in my area so the power in my house keeps on going on and off. Like, for three days we'd have power then none for four. It was bloody annoying!

*******VERY IMPORTANT*******READ PARAGRAPH BELOW********

And as much as I actually want to tell you guys my real age I can't cuz I don't know who's out there and people might judge me because of how much I know and how much detail I put into my stories. But FYI no I don't read dirty Fanfiction, I have much more dignity than that. BUT I will have a clue in my story. You just have to find it and I'm not giving any hints. So keep your eyes peeled! And if you do find out my age and judge me WELL MALDITO YOU! And I'll just say TO GRANGER: I'm younger than 16.

ONTO THE THANK YOU-S! And I'm sorry if I didn't mention all of you. There's a lot of you by the way.

THANKS TO:

Nellas Anwarunya, bookaddict616 (LOVE THAT USERNAME) and Taralia- Rebelle-Sky

COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU FOR FOLLOWING

THANKS TO:

Sunday91, Nellas Anwarunya and Taralia-Rebelle-Sky

COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU FOR FAVORITING

AND FINALLY, FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE INTRODUCTION CEREMONY!

*Me* "And the crowd goes wild! They're screaming! And yelling! And cheering!" *runs around the house five times and collapses in a heap* (Just imagine a girl with tan skin, black hair and dark brown eyes, almost black)

*Stares up at the ceiling*

By the way guys I don't own most of these characters J.R.R Tolkien does! (Most of them anyway) ;)

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Myra woke up by the sound of the birds chirping. She sighed and closed her eyes, happy for the blissful silence. But sadly that didn't last long. "Lady Myra! It's time to get up! Today's your special day!" a voice said behind her door. It sounded feminine, but the door muffled the voice. "Go away!" she yelled. But the stubborn elf kept on knocking.

Myra groaned and mashed her face into her pillow. 'Who knew elves were actually so happy and cheery in the morning despite the illusion they gave?" She groaned once more but slowly trudged to the door. She opened the door and yawned. But once the door opened, she was assaulted by a twirling mass of giggles.

"Come on Lady Myra! You have dance lessons to go to!" the happy elf chirped. Myra groaned "How can you be so happy in the morning?" she asked. The elf stopped dancing for a moment, "Ever since I was an elfling I dreamed of teaching people to dance, why shouldn't you smile every moment of the day when you're doing the thing you love?" There was brief silence. "Anyway, put these clothes on" the elf instructed. She handed Myra a long skirt and a shirt".

"We don't know what your dress for the introduction ceremony will feel like" the elf explained "It could feel stiff or loose, the least we can do is to get you used to dancing in a skirt". Myra went to change but she paused, "I never got your name" she said. The elf smiled "My name is Nova" and then she went to wait outside the door.

* * *

They walked to the ballroom, "I don't think I'll be a very good dancer" Myra said. Nova shrugged "Nobody is good at dancing at first, you just need to practice" she paused "And we have all afternoon!" Myra was torn between groaning and sighing with relief. "What kind of dances will I learn?" Myra asked. "Well... we still haven't decided that yet" Nova said stalling. Myra raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Nova stopped walking "Well we were only planning on teaching you the traditional dances because we don't think anybody will ask you to dance some of the harder ones" she said "And I don't think they expect you to know any of the harder ones". Myra sighed "We'll just have to see what happens".

They arrived at the ballroom, it was a vast room that had entrances from a courtyard, tree branches and roots ran down the walls making it look unique and ancient. Myra saw musicians setting up in the corner and practicing. "So we're just waiting for another person to come, he'll help us teach you the dances" Nova said.

They didn't have to wait for long, five minutes later a different elf swept in. "Hello!" he said "You must be Lady Myra, My name is Cedar", he bowed. Myra curtsied back "Nice to meet you". "So what dances are we going to teach her?" Nova asked. "The king has requested she only learn the traditional dances" said Cedar. Myra let out a big sigh of relief "Well, that makes our job much easier".

Nova turned to the musicians and clapped her hands and said to them, what sounded like gibberish, was actually elvish. She turned and walked back towards them "Okay Lady Myra we'll show you the dance first and teach it to you it's called-" she said more gibberish. The music started and Myra couldn't help but to admire the two elves dancing. It looked as if they weren't putting any effort into dancing at all, like they were just naturally this graceful.

Myra mostly watched the way their feet moved, her biggest concern was stepping on her partner's feet, and she didn't fancy the idea of hurting her partner in the process. The music ended and they walked back over to her, "Well Lady Myra?" Cedar asked "Are you ready?". Myra got up from where she'd been sitting and stretched her legs. "As ready as I'll ever be" and took Cedar's hand to get ready to dance.

* * *

They practiced the first dance for about a half an hour, thankfully Myra had enough control over her feet to not step on Cedar's feet while dancing. They moved onto another one that was slightly more complicated. It was faster than the first one and required more energy; it also had a couple of leaps and spins. Myra felt her nervousness melt away and be replaced with a mix of happiness and euphoria. She found she quite enjoyed dancing and couldn't wait to test her skills tonight at the ceremony.

But the third one above all previous dances was the hardest. Instead of being fast this one had a complex way of moving the feet. Combined with spins, leaps, hard hand movements and even some lifts, Myra, to her own dismay struggled and took more time with this one. She had Nova and Cedar show her the dance again after the third time she messed up the pattern of movements. "Let's just take a break" Nova pleaded "We've been doing this all afternoon; we'll just rest for a moment then do it again". Myra unhappily agreed but couldn't suppress a contented sigh as she started to massage her feet.

They took a few minutes to rest but went at it again. This time Myra was determined to get it right. And finally, after almost two hours, Myra did it correctly. They celebrated by collapsing in heap in the middle of the floor and just laying there, relaxing and catching their breath. They heard footsteps and looked up to see Ligulas leaning over them. "Well isn't this an interesting sight" he said amused.

Myra smiled "Just celebrating" she said innocently. Legolas laughed "Well what an interesting way to celebrate". He helped her up but his smile faltered as his eyes realized that Cedar wasn't female. "What were you doing with him?" he asked and placed a possessive hand on Myra's back. Myra was blissfully unaware to Legolas's anger. She helped Cedar up and smiled at him "He was helping me learn the dances for tonight" then she helped Nova up and off the ground.

Legolas narrowed his eyes "I see". He suddenly whirled around and stalked off "Come, Myra, we have to take you back to your chambers so you can get ready for tonight". Nova and Cedar looked at her questionably but Myra just shrugged and waved as she quickly sped after Legolas who's fast pace would soon leave her behind.

* * *

They made it to Myra's chambers but Legolas stopped her before she could go inside. "Myra?" Legolas asked "Cedar didn't do anything to you? Did he?" Myra huffed, understanding where this was leading "No he didn't" she said "He was a perfect gentleman". Legolas hesitated but moved closer and put a hand on Myra's arm "Myra now that you are the elven daughter of King Thranduil you are an easy way for an elf to achieve power" he said. Myra's eyes started to narrow "What do you mean?" she asked.

He sighed and turned away "Sorry that didn't come out right". He thought for a minute and tried to say his thought with the right words "People might use you to gain power or to stay in our father's good graces". Myra stared at Legolas "You mean people will use me for their own means?" she asked. "Yes, I'm just telling this to you so you'll be careful" Legolas replied. Myra opened her mouth to berate him but the door in front of them swung open. "Well what are you doing standing out here?" asked an elf "And you my prince! We told you to have her here 10 minutes ago! And you know how long we usually take!". "Myra do you like makeovers?" Legolas asked. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Myra shook her head, a bit uneasy from the look in Legolas's eye "I've never had one" Myra said slowly.

Suddenly Myra was dragged into the room; Legolas followed her with an amused smile on his face. There were at least six people in the room, four were there to help Myra get ready and all were female, the other two was Legolas and herself. A towel was shoved into her hands along with a robe and a little basket of jars and bottles. "Go bathe" one of the maids instructed "But use these oils and creams for your hair and skin". But then, everyone abruptly noticed Legolas was still there. "Out!" the head maid suddenly yelled and started to shove the prince of Mirkwood towards the door.

Legolas quickly scampered out of Myra's chambers; he would take down a pack of orcs in a heartbeat, but being confronted by a bunch of female elves that was scary. Myra quickly went into the bathroom and bathed, she tried not to take too much time but the feeling of hot water on her skin made her want to stay in there for hours. After what felt like  
forever, Myra walked out of the bathroom and was immediately assaulted. They pulled her down in a fancy looking chair and started to 'do her up'.

A maid pulled a lever on the side of the chair and she was snapped backwards. Hands pulled at her hair and dried it with rose smelling cloth. "Oh we're just going to make you look beautiful!" one of the maids babbled. "Not that you aren't pretty now but we'll make you look stunning!" the maid said. The lever was pushed up and Myra snapped back up, a little dizzy from the head rush. One of the elves started to brush her hair and the others seized her hands and feet. They started to get the dirt out from under her nails. Then they buffed, and polished them till they shone like newly cut diamonds.

Next they focused on her hair which had only been brushed so far."Hmmmmmm" one of the maids said. "We could curl it or maybe do a braided bun" she suggested. "Or we could straighten it or put it in a braid" another elf said. They all sighed and looked at Myra, "What would you like Lady Myra? It is your day after all". Myra thought for a second, "I'd like the top layer of my hair pulled back and to have the rest of my hair curled" she decided. The maids went right to work curling her hair. They used thin metal cylinders heated from the coals of a fire to curl her hair. They did it slowly but precisely and made sure not to burn Myra's head or neck.

They gave her mirror to make sure she liked what they had done. Myra couldn't stifle a gasp at what she saw, that person in the mirror couldn't be her, it just couldn't. She put a hand to her cheek and the reflection did the same. "Wow" she breathed "Is that really me?" But before anyone could answer there was a knock on the door and Selene poked her head in. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have your dress" she said and behind her back was a cloth covered package. Myra couldn't quench her excitement, Selene handed her the package and withdrew the cloth that had been covering her dress.

When Myra set her eyes on her dress, she thought she was dreaming. Of course she'd seen dresses before, but not one like this. It was a dark blue that went perfectly with her eyes, but with silver accents. The dress had a traditional elf cut with draping sleeves that slit from the elbows and the skirt extending behind so it looked like it flowed behind her when she would walk. It had a square neckline outlined in silver stitching and a silver belt that was wrapped around and joined to form a single cord that fell down the front.

Myra was in awe and could hardly believe she was going to wear it tonight. "So" Selene asked "Was it worth standing on the pedestal for two hours?" Myra laughed "Yep, it's definitely worth it". Myra slid out of the chair and went to get a closer look at the dress. She reached out a hand to touch it and noticed how it felt silky and smooth on the outside. She ran her fingers over the gold stitching and looked at the belt. "Well are you going to just going to stare at it or try it on?" Selene asked. "Well how am I supposed to get it on?" Myra inquired. Selene winked "Carefully" she said.

Myra took the dress with her behind the changing screens. She slid it on over her head and was pleased to find that it didn't itch on the inside. She carefully poked her head her head through so she didn't mess up her hair. She readjusted the belt so it was a bit higher on her hips so it formed a 'V' when it came down. All in all the dress was an exquisite piece of work. Myra stepped outside of the screen and went to look at herself in the full length mirror; she heard the gasps of awe and astonishment and took the time to admire the way the dress looked on her.

She turned around and took Selene's hands, "Thank you" Myra said. Selene smiled "It was my pleasure". But then a voice from outside the door interrupted them. "Lady Myra the ceremony will start in 30 minutes please make your way to your father's chambers" and then the voice stopped and the person left. The maids quickly bustled to get their stuff together and started to leave. "Bye Lady Myra we'll see you at the ceremony!" one of them shouted over their shoulder. Selene lingered a bit longer than the maids but eventually, she also left. "You look beautiful" Selene said and moved to hug Myra. "Thank you" said Myra and waved good bye as Selene left.

Once Selene was gone Myra quickly went back into her chambers to the bedroom, she withdrew the two twin daggers she'd stolen from yesterday and strapped them to the outside of her thighs. If my dream from yesterday was correct something is going to happen tonight. She tried walking like that, with the daggers on her thighs. It'll be a bit uncomfortable, but it's worth it she thought, grimacing. She slid her feet into some flats from her wardrobe and started on her way to her Ada's chambers.

* * *

When Myra got to her Ada's rooms she knocked gently but after waiting a few seconds after no one replied, let herself in. Once inside she saw three people in there all huddled around a table with a giant map on top of it. They were all arguing, talking in western and in their native tongue so to Myra, it didn't make a lot of sense. She heard snatches of conversation like, "Why would they stir up trouble now?" "Do you think it's because of tonight?" "I dass carnen?" and "Neetriht!". It sounded urgent; all of the elves had frowns on their faces and were pointing at different places on the map. Ada was waving his hands in the air frantically and talking the fastest out of all of them.

"Ada? What's all this about?" Myra asked. All three elves froze suddenly and noticed Myra was there. Thranduil hesitated before speaking "Nothing Myra we're just having problems with a couple of" he paused for a second trying to find the right word "Pests". Myra took a second before replying "Oh, will it affect tonight?" she asked. "No, it shouldn't" said Legolas "We'll just have to keep an eye on them". Myra was confused, what are these pests? And why does Ada look like he's hiding something? The other elf in the room in the room cleared his throat then bowed to Thranduil. "I must be going" he said. But then he abruptly took Myra's hand and kissed it "I cannot make your ceremony tonight, my lady, and it deeply saddens me, but duty calls". Then he left the room in silence. Thranduil suddenly rushed over to Myra and drew her into a tight hug. "You look beautiful" he said.

Myra hugged him back tighter "Thank you" she whispered. He drew back to get a better look at her "Selene outdid herself" he commented. He made her spin around so that her dress extended out. "Now for the finishing touches" he announced "Legolas! Bring the box!" he called to the blonde elf that had otherwise just been standing there. He went into a separate room and returned later with two different boxes. Both were covered with an ivory feeling fabric when they were opened Myra gasped. In one was a magnificent necklace, silver chain with one large teardrop shaped stone, a dark blue and in the other a silver wire circlet to around her head.

"Here" Legolas said he picked up the necklace and put it around her neck. He moved from behind her and took the wire circlet from the box and stepped in front of her. He brushed back pieces of her hair and fit it snugly around her head. He readjusted it a couple of times but then led her to a mirror that hung on the wall. "Done" Legolas whispered in her ear he moved to stand behind her and, once again readjusted the circlet. "Save a dance for me" he whispered then left Thranduils's chambers. Okay, what just happened there? She pressed a shaking hand to her heart. Slow down she said to it sternly. "Okay Myra I will introduce you then you will walk down the middle aisle, I will say more then you're free to socialize" Thranduil babbled. He quickly started on the way to the courtyard, realizing that there wasn't a lot of time left till the ceremony.

"Wait Ada!" Myra yelled. "What" asked Thranduil, somewhat impatiently. "Something's going to happen tonight, I had a dream" Myra rushed out. Thranduil stopped and stared at Myra "Are you sure?" he asked. Myra nodded and bit her lip nervously. Thranduil yelled at a random guard in the hallway in elvish. "I'll take care of it" he assured her "Now go! The ceremony will start soon".

* * *

There were whispers and hushed conversation in the courtyard. All of the elves talked excitedly about their new Lady. But it was silenced as Thranduil's voice rolled over them like waves. "My people" He said "Tonight is a special night, for we, in a few moments, will meet a new addition to our society". He paused "A couple days ago I met a mortal, the mortal's name was Myra, but this was no ordinary mortal". He paused again for dramatic affect "Lady Myra is a special mortal with a secret that can endanger her, she is an Estrell".

At the word Estrell Myra entered down to the middle to the platform. She climbed the steps to stand at Thranduil's side. "As my elven daughter and an Estrell Myra must be protected at all costs, I trust that we can do that". He ended the sentence with a stern voice his eyes swept the crowd promising pain for anyone who would go against that order. "Let no one know of her secret" Thranduil warned and escorted Myra off the platform and into the ballroom for dancing, food and socializing.

She let out a relieved sigh when they were away from the courtyard. "How do you do it?" She asked Thranduil "Stand in front of all those people I mean". He just smiled and winked at her "About 1,000 years of practice". But then all of the elves started to come in.

* * *

Myra was having a hard time trying to act casual. Her dream from yesterday morning was still fresh in her mind and she was just waiting for something bad to happen. She tried to distract herself by talking to the elves and dancing but she was sure they noticed how she flinched and how her eyes scanned the ballroom every 20 seconds. But she did manage to have pleasant conversations with different people. Though, who surprised Myra most was probably Legolas.

She noticed him watching her frequently when she was mingling with the other elves. Myra couldn't tell whether it was from protectiveness or he just had some weird thing for... Watching her. Myra shook that thought from her head. Legolas is not a stalker, she told herself. But Myra couldn't keep her eyes from wandering towards his area. She noticed a group female elves surrounded him, trying to get his attention. Myra fought down a surge of jealousy, _'Legolas would never fall for one of them'_ she thought. _'They're only trying to get his attention for his looks and position'_. Myra shook her head and tried to get rid of those thoughts. _'I need a drink'_ she decided and made her way towards a table with little goblets of wine, water and some sort of juice. _'Well, one glass won't hurt, right?'_ and Myra picked up a goblet of wine.

"Are you sure you want to drink that?" asked a voice behind her. Myra quickly turned around only to meet bright blue eyes. She reached behind her to grasp at the table, steadying herself. "Do you have to sneak up on me every time you want to talk to me?" asked Myra, a bit annoyed. He winked and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor, "Why I live to surprise Lady Myra". They danced two dances with each other till Myra asked Legolas to stop.

"I need to rest my feet" Myra said and hobbled over to a chair. "Let me help you" Legolas offered and held out his arm for her to hold onto. He led her over to a small bench on the outskirt of the ballroom and sat her down. "Too much dancing?" he teased. Myra leaned back and closed her eyes, resting, "You have no idea".

A sudden scream jerked her out of her stupor; the elf that had been in Thranduil's chambers when she had arrived ran in clutching his arm that had a black arrow stuck in it. "Orcs!" he roared "They've broken into Mirkwood!" Then loud footsteps shook the walls and giant pale creatures poured in.

* * *

(WARNING! BATTLE SCENE AHEAD! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!)

Chaos erupted. All the elves tried to rush out of the ballroom but the orcs blocked the paths. The elves that had been in the ballroom all charged at the orcs. Others used the tabled as barricades and fired arrows from behind them. Myra shook herself out of her shock and went into action. She withdrew the daggers that had been strapped to the outside of her thighs and unsheathed them.

If Myra had been a bit smarter she would've realized these orcs were bigger, meaner and far more experienced than her. But Myra didn't think. All she focused on was protecting these people. She leaped at one of the orcs backs' and plunged the daggers into each side of its necks and dragged down making red lines that spewed black blood down its back. She leapt at another one and dogged its club then slid under it to stab the daggers into its stomach. She vaguely noticed Legolas in the corner of her eye shooting arrow after arrow into the orcs thick skulls.

Myra charged at another orc, this one had at least a dozen arrows sticking out of its back, making it look like a porcupine. For that moment nothing else mattered to Myra. The orc eyed Myra, its black eyes viscous and filled with blood lust. Myra waited for it to charge her and when it did, she leapt to the side and sliced at its leg. To the orc, it didn't make much of a difference, it only slowed it down. The orc charged at her again and attempted to knock her down with its club. Myra rolled to the side, but not escaping an ugly scratch to her side. She moved a hand to it trying to stop the bleeding, but she knew if she could just kill this one she could go attend to her wounds. She winced as it started to sting.

Trying to ignore the pain in her side, this time Myra charged at it. She swerved to the side avoiding its clawed hand and then climbed up its back to swing her legs around its neck. Like a piggy-back ride. But that might not have been the smartest idea. The orc started to buck around like a wild bull, trying to shake her off its back. Myra held on for dear life, too scared to try to let go to kill it. It ran around in circles trying to shake her off but Myra gulped as it ran towards a wall. _'Oh dear'_ was her last thought before it turned around at the last second and slammed her against the wall.

(End of Battle)

* * *

Myra couldn't stop the grunt of pain as it escaped her lips. Nothing felt broken, _'I think'_. Suddenly the orc stopped and stood straight up, rigid. Then fell forward with a heavy THUNK! Myra coughed from the torrent of dust that flew up as the orc fell down. She dragged her feet out from under the orc's head and shakily got up. "Ada!" she yelled and stumbled into the cloud of dust. _'Please be okay_!" she thought, pleading _'By the valor, please be okay_!'. It soon cleared and Myra saw Thranduil on the other side of the ballroom talking to an elf.

She ran, or at least tried to, over to the other side. When Thranduil noticed her he quickly hurried towards her. "Myra!" he cried. He hugged her but she drew away quickly from the pain in her side. "My dream" Myra said quickly "It was right somehow, how did this happen?" she asked. "We don't know" Thranduil answered "We knew the Orcs were getting restless but we didn't expect this". The remaining elves huddled in groups talking quietly. Legolas came over "We were unprepared" he said "You can't blame yourself Ada, I'm as much to blame".

"What I would like to know is who did this and why" Myra said "And was it just a coincidence that it was tonight or not?" Thranduil nodded "I'll have to contact some of our outer allies and see if they heard anything". Thranduil and Legolas started to talk but Myra heard nothing of it. Myra sighed and put the daggers back into their sheathes. "By the way Myra, where did you get the daggers?" asked Legolas. Myra hesitated "Well... I kind of stole them from the testing session yesterday" she said quietly. Legolas let out an amused laugh "All right then". "Myra are you hurt?!" Thranduil said hysterically as he noticed Myra's side. Myra put her hand back onto the wound "It's nothing Ada". "We need to get you to a healer!" said Thranduil then started to look for one.

A dark shadow suddenly caught Myra's eye. It was out in the courtyard but Myra could see it clearly through the window. "Ada, is someone out the-" but faster than you could blink, Myra heard the snap of a bowstring. A sharp pang echoed throughout her body and she looked down slowly to see an arrow sprouting from her chest. She fell to her knees, feeling weak and her eyes widened with shock. "Ada" she called softly then her eyes closed and she drifted into a silent darkness.

* * *

**One week later...**

When Myra woke she felt dizzy and confused. There was a blinding light that bothered her eyes and wouldn't go away. She moved her hand to try and block it but a different hand stopped her. "Stop, don't exert yourself" it instructed. There was a rustle and the light went away. Myra opened her eyes and slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was on a bed, and she soon realized she was in her bedroom, everything seemed normal, but Myra could feel tension in the air. Where am I?" she tried to ask, but her throat was too dry. "Here" the elf said then pushed a glass into her hand. Myra drank it eagerly; it tasted like a sort of tea with hints of lavender and mint.

There was a knock and the elf went to open the door. "May I come in?" a voice asked and Myra looked to see it was her Ada. Myra nodded and Thranduil entered "Please leave us" he said to the elf. The elf bowed and exited. "What happened?" asked Myra, who was still confused. "I remember the ceremony but it's a bit blurry after that". She waited for Thranduil to answer but when he didn't Myra started to feel scared. "Ada?" she asked "Is something wrong?" Thranduil, who had walked over to the window suddenly turned towards Myra, a shadow on his face. "You shouldn't be alive" he whispered. And Myra's heart froze.

* * *

You can scream at me now.

*Closes eyes and listens to the screams, shouts, and roars of rage*

Hey! Be happy I gave you that little snippet at the end! I was planning on just leaving it at Myra passing out!

**I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE**

I am not the kind of writer who can write exactly what they drafted. So when I said I rewrote this chapter so many times, I MEANT IT. And I really can't believe that this is my least favorite chapter but so far, the longest. **What I mean is I sit down in front of the computer and wait till an idea comes to my head. Then I get another idea then another and another. Eventually, I get a whole chapter.**

Okay, I'm sorry that I'm not going to write a whole lot of author notes but I've been up for sooooooo long.

WAIT WAIT READ BELOW IT'S A LIMERICK ABOUT DRARRY! ;)

AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE DRARRY :(

Okay (Clears throat) *Hem* *Hem*

* * *

There once was ship named Drarry

One of the boy's name was Harry

Draco was next

I think he's the best

But I also kinda like Snarry

* * *

So there's my Limerick but review and berate me if there's something wrong with it. I like to write poetry, but without restrictions. GAH! I'M GOING CRAZY!

SO DID ANYBODY FIND MY HINT? About my age that is. IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT, IT'S REALLY OBVIOUS!

**To Granger A.K.A My Mystery Reviewer:**

I can't help but want to get to know you better. But I understand that it's dangerous and I don't even know you. I hope you're not mad at me. I will understand if you are, though. I hope you'll review. I love to hear back from you.

So bddy bye!

With Love and Cookies,

Bookie

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

Review Review Review

Next chapter will be up soon!


	5. The Secret Room

A/N

OKAY! So, I know how I said I was going to work on this chapter the day after I posted the 4th chapter but the next day, I WOKE UP SICK! It was awful! I woke up to the worst case of cramps in my whole entire life and I felt as if somebody was playing putt-putt with my skull. So I'm really sorry, but I just wasn't up to it. When I walked, I was hunched over like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I felt like an old man. Without his cane. And with my wonderful luck I'VE HAD TWO AUNTS IN THE HOSPITAL JUST IN THE MONTH OF JULY! Isn't life just great? -_- + :(

ONTO THE THANK YOU-S

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU TO:

Bessifer, Cameja333, DreamOfFire, Lelleg, Misshoneyliberty, TheMidnightPoet (LOVE THAT USERNAME!), blackunicorne, AnimeGIRL2014, Moored Mermaid (LOVE THAT USERNAME!), AND LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, llcyxx! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY!

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU TO:

Bessifer AND TheMidnightPoet! FOR FAVORITING MY STORY!

BUT ABOVE ALL...

DreamOfFire AND granger FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!

ALL Y'ALL OTHER MUNCHKINS ARE SLACKING!

* * *

That was really weird. I admit it. :P

* * *

*RESPONSES TO REVIEWS*

TO DreamOfFire: You're soooooooooooo close! And thank you so much for your words of encouragement!

TO granger: Okay, the weird thing is I didn't see your review till the 8th of July. I dunno why, but I just wanted to mention that. But thanks' so much for not being mad at me! I admit that one of my quirks is I always think people will be mad at me for little things and weird reason's. And yes, this chapter was kinda a filler, but I wanted it to happen anyway. Soooooo, yeah!

* * *

Okay, so a couple days ago I saw The Fault in Our Stars. I know the people who don't live in America might not know who or what that is but in America it's a super big deal. Okay, maybe not as much now, but the movie came out last month. But the reason I saw it now is because I wanted to avoid the big crowds and such. SO, IF YOU DON'T LIVE IN AMERICA AND HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, GOOGLE IT NOW!

OR AT LEAST BUY IT. BECAUSE, THIS BOOK IS AWESOME!

And to all the FIOS Fans out there, can we all agree that the movie is not as crappy as Percy Jackson's was? The Fault In our Stars movie is not as messed up, and actually covers the main points in the book!

My point is, the producers didn't mess up this movie too bad! I mean, the people that made the movie did a really good job sticking to the story and being accurate! Unlike Percy Jackson, that is so messed up, I want to scream whenever I see it.

So I'll stop talking now.

PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT MYRA WOKE UP ABOUT 1 WEEK LATER

* * *

Recap...

There was a knock and the elf went to open the door. "May I come in?" a voice asked and Myra looked to see it was her Ada. Myra nodded and Thranduil entered "Please leave us" he said to the elf. The elf bowed and exited. "What happened?" asked Myra, who was still confused. "I remember the ceremony but it's a bit blurry after that". She waited for Thranduil to answer but when he didn't Myra started to feel scared. "Ada?" she asked "Is something wrong?" Thranduil, who had walked over to the window suddenly turned towards Myra, a shadow on his face. "You shouldn't be alive" he whispered. And Myra's heart froze.

* * *

"What?" Myra breathed, a look of shock was on her face "What do you mean I shouldn't be alive?". Thranduil sat down in a nearby chair, Myra could tell this would be a long story. "Well I'd was talking to Legolas..." Thranduil started.

Flashback

A million thoughts raced through King Thranduil's head. As he stood talking to Legolas Thranduil couldn't stop his mind from wandering. _'Who would do this to us?'_ he thought _'We have no enemies who would be so brash that would invade the very heart of the Mirkwood elves'._ He couldn't suppress the feeling of his heart dropping when saw the body of an elf lying dead on the floor. But Thranduil was suddenly snapped back to reality, "Who would do this?" Legolas asked "Why would anyone want to do this?". "I don't know" Thranduil answered "I can think of no one who would risk attacking Mirkwood" he admitted. "But there's something bigger going on here isn't there?" Legolas asked "Orcs don't just randomly decide to invade somewhere, they need motivation".

Thranduil was silent, "You think someone or something motivated them?" he asked. Legolas nodded "It must be, you know and I know orcs are not docile little creatures that cannot think for themselves". Thranduil played with the thought, turning it over in his mind. "That is a possibility " he consented "But we need more information". Already, healers swept through the room, healing the injured and mourning the dead. "We have lost a great deal today" he said to himself but Legolas also heard. "We need to find out who did this" he insisted "We must avenge our fallen comrades and bring justice!" he said fiercely.

Thranduil frowned and put a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Peace, my prince, we must act slyly and swiftly, now is not the time to let anger cloud our minds" Thranduil chided. Legolas slowly relaxed and gathered his senses "You're right Ada, I'm sorry". A loud sound pierced the gloomy air, it bounced off the walls of the ballroom and slowly traveled to King Thranduil's pointed ear. His mind stopped. And he slowly tried to figure out that particular sound. Behind him he heard a voice. "Ada" he heard Myra call softly and then her body fall to the floor.

Time slowed around King Thranduil. Never, in all the years he had lived did he ever feel like this. He felt as if he was in slow motion. Time and people passed all around him, while he stood frozen in disbelief. He watched through wide eyes, Legolas rushing to Myra, taking her in his arms and inspecting the black arrow sticking out of her chest. He watched as Legolas barked orders at different elves around them so they scurried off to fulfill those orders. Thranduil suddenly found it in himself to snap out of his stupor. "Myra" he whispered and quickly made his way to the fallen Estrell. She was cradled in Legolas's arms. Her face was pale, but had a peaceful look.

Thranduil knelt next to her and took her warmth fading hands in his, silent tears rolling down his face. He swept the loose, black hair away from Myra's face but his hand lingered on her cheek. He moved to kiss her forehead and whispered "Posto vae" before moving away. He turned away from his elven daughter and son, trying to keep himself together. _'I have to stay strong'_ he thought to himself _'For my son and my people'._ *But for everyone reading this, you should know nothing in Middle-Earth is normal*.

A shaky breath had him turning back around to stare at Legolas and Myra, Legolas was still holding Myra on the floor. He looked at Legolas inquiring, but Legolas just shook his head. _'It wasn't myself, or Legolas'_ Thranduil concluded._ 'But the only other person here is...'_ his thoughts trailed off but came to a shocking conclusion. "That's impossible" he said aloud. But took her wrist in his hand and checked for a pulse. He quickly dropped Myra's wrist, as if it had burned him for what he had found frightened him. "It can't be" he whispered. But he once again held Myra's wrist and checked for a pulse.

It was faint, and it appeared and disappeared. But as Thranduil held Myra's wrist, her pulse became stronger. "She's alive " he exclaimed. "What?!" Legolas sputtered. "She's alive, but just barely" Thranduil explained. He turned around "I need a healer!" he snapped. An elf quickly made their way over to Myra, " Hir vuin?" she asked hesitantly. "Take her to her rooms and get an army of healers to fix her! She's on the brink of death and I will not lose my elven daughter!" He barked. "Yes m'lord" she squeaked and hurried off, fearing her king's wrath. She came barely minutes later with three other healers. "We need to get her to her chambers, Prince Legolas please give Myra to one of the healers" she asked then stepped aside so Myra could be given to one of the three healers behind her.

Legolas glared and tightened his arms around Myra "I know where Myra's chambers are, I can carry her" he declared. The healer made a strangled noise in her throat and but nodded and started to quickly make her way to Myra's chambers, the other healers following her. Ever so gently, Legolas picked Myra up, careful to not disturb the arrow in her chest. He quickly followed the healers but made sure not to go too fast. _'Please get better'_ Thranduil thought pleading.

End of Flashback

"So you have no idea what happened?" Myra asked. She was sitting up but leaning against the pillows on her bed, "None at all?" "I have Legolas searching for any information in the library with our head Librarian, Alden". Myra shook her head and wearily rubbed her temples "There has to be some sort of reason! I should've died!" "Calm down Myra, they'll find something" Thranduil soothed. "But what if they don't? What if they find nothing?" Myra asked, she started to talk quicker as she became more worried. "Could not being able to die be one of the other things I can do? Because what if there is other things I can do and I don't know about them? Like how I glow when I get angry? What if I'm dangerous and I hurt somebody?"

"Myra if you don't calm down this instant I'll have one of the healers put you to sleep!" Thranduil threatened. Myra quickly closed her mouth, not wanting to be put to sleep but her thoughts still raced around in her head. "Now stop talking and let me speak" Thranduil said sternly. Myra nodded and paid attention as he started to speak. "In the library there is a secret room, it's filled with books and information that are heavily protected by the elves, no man, dwarf or creature except for the elves know we have this information".

He paused, "Nor are we going to let them have this information" he declared. "These books have been passed down from generation to generation by the elves, they contain many ancient secrets that only the elves know". He swept his robes back and approached Myra, he stared into her eyes while saying "The night of your arrival, after you told me you were a Estrell, I checked the room to see if there were any books about Estrell's" Myra blinked and swallowed "Was there any? Books about Estrell's, I mean". Thranduil nodded "There was one it is called _When Stars Walk Among Us_, I didn't read it but we will only use that as a last resort". "But what If-" Myra started but then Legolas and an another elf burst into the room. "Ada you need to see this!" Legolas said breathlessly, as if he'd just gone on a really long exercise.

"What is it now?" Thranduil asked, starting to get annoyed. "The room, in the Library it's been broken into!" Legolas explained hurriedly. "WHAT?" Thranduil roared.

* * *

While Myra had been listening to Thranduil's tale, Legolas and the Librarian, Alden, had been in the deepest parts of the library...

* * *

"Find anything?" Legolas asked, his eyes strained from staring up at Alden who had determinedly climbed up shelves as if they were steps and was currently looking for information about Estrell's. "Nope" Alden called down. Alden carefully shuffled down the bookcase, he looked down to make sure his feet found the bookshelves though he trusted his agility to safely land him on his feet, he didn't want to take the risk. He let out a sigh of relief when he made it to the ground. Legolas shook his head and rolled his eyes "You act more like a creature who belongs in the trees than an elf".

Alden smiled "I'm just special" he said. "Oh yes, you are!" Legolas muttered. They started to walk up and down the aisles of bookshelves, occasionally scanning the books to see if they somehow hinted they were about Estrell's. "You know there's a betting pool going on about Myra's future bonded" Alden suddenly said. Legolas suddenly stopped walking and a hard look came to his eyes. "What do you mean?" Legolas asked softly. Alden snorted "Come on Legolas I know you're not oblivious, you know what I'm talking about!" Legolas ground his teeth and started walking again.

Oh course Legolas knew what Alden was talking about, ever since Myra was announced as his fathers elven daughter it was widely known that Myra was, quite the catch. Legolas narrowed his eyes, once Myra decides she wants to be bonded suitors will flock to Mirkwood and not all of them will be worthy. He gnashed his teeth, Myra was still young and does not know of the evils in this world, and what people would do to gain power. Legolas silently mad a vow _'I will do everything in my power to protect her, nobody be it dwarf, elf, human, creature or wizard will hurt her'_. Distantly he heard Alden speak, "Legolas? Legolas?".

Legolas suddenly felt something smack the back of his head. His hand immediately flew to the back of his head and rubbed it. "What was that for?" Legolas asked, glaring. Alden kept on walking, "Looked like you needed it, you looked as if you could kill someone with your eyes". "Oh" Legolas said then he dismissed it with a wave of his hand "It was nothing". Alden laughed "And dwarves bond with elves". Legolas snorted "That's impossible". "Well anyway as I was saying" Alden resumed his gossiping "Elves have started to prepare for the future courting, and people have been debating who will enter the courting and there's talk that Leif or Rinan are already preparing to approach King Thranduil for a chance to court My-".

"Over my dead body!" Legolas suddenly hissed he turned, his eyes flashing." None of the elves will be worthy and are worthy for Myra! All of them are just trying to gain power from bonding with an Estrell! I know what they'll do! They'll trick her into thinking they're in love with her then when she finds out they don't actually love her she'll already be bonded with them! I will not see Myra hurt in any way or form!" In his anger, Legolas had unknowingly pulled out his twin daggers, he'd been waving them around and making hand gestures during his rant and as his anger grew he started to talk faster and faster slipping into his native tongue and at the end of his rant he turned around so fast the daggers slipped from his hand and embedded themselves in a nearby bookcase.

There was a moment of silence, "And you think you're worthy?" Alden asked softly. Legolas gave Alden a funny look "I didn't say tha-". "But you're thinking it" Alden interrupted "I can see it in your eyes, you're starting to have feelings for The Lady of the Midnight". "No I do-" Legolas protested. "Please Legolas I am not a fool" Alden huffed "I can see the way you act around her, the way you glare at all the male elves when she's not looking and the light that comes to your eyes when she smiles". Alden as he was speaking started to circle Legolas with each word he got closer and closer to Legolas, circling him like predator and prey. "I know how I feel, but Myra's happiness is more important" Legolas snarled.

Alden smirked "Make sure you keep that in mind" then handed Legolas his daggers back. "Remember my prince, I'm only trying to keep you in line" said Alden. Legolas snatched his daggers back from Alden and sheathed them "Come on we need to help Myra" he muttered then stalked off to look for information. Alden smiled sadly as he watched Legolas go, he would have a good life, but not before going through much sadness and dangerous tasks.

* * *

It must have been at least an hour later and Legolas and Alden had found nothing. Legolas groaned " We've found nothing!" he said exasperated. Alden looked at Legolas from around the bookcase he'd bee searching "Well Estrell's are supposed to be a myth so it just might be hard to find information about them". Legolas sighed. "You know" Alden said distractedly "There's one more elf in the betting pool". Legolas closed the book he'd been studying "Oh?" he said "And who might that be?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Alden laughed "Why it's you!" Legolas stilled "Oh, well it's Myra decision not mine". Then he turned back around and tried to focus. "True" Alden admitted but then his eyes started to sparkle with a mischievous glint. " But I don't think Myra would like someone who's as ugly as an Orc like you!" then Alden started to run. "Why you son of a dwarf!" Legolas yelled and started to chase after him. Alden laughed as Legolas chased him, he ran down the rows and rows of books, turing sharply every now and then to try and get Legolas off his trail. If he noticed he was heading deeper and deeper into the library, he made no notice to stop running.

He suddenly felt a thud against his shoulder, he looked behind him to see Legolas with a book in his hands, still running. He smiled at Alden and threw another book at him. Alden quickly dodged to the left as a book flew past his head "Seriously? throwing books Legolas?" Alden shouted over his shoulder. Legolas laughed back at him and grabbed another book from a shelf. "Would you have preferred my bow?" he yelled back. Alden increased his pace and turned sharply to the right he turned his head back to yell at Legolas when he tripped over something.

Alden stumbled and fell forward he threw his hands out to brace his fall. He felt his hands hit the stone floor he tucked his legs in and rolled onto his bottom. "ALDEN!" Legolas shouted "What happe- oh Mahal" Legolas gasped. Alden looked around, dizzy, he felt as if he was on a boat. And it was rocking. Images floated in front of him till it steadied and once it did, he gasped. He was staring at two bookshelves, they were wooden and looked as if they'd been hacked apart. There was wooden pieces and parchment scattered all around the floor and outside of the bookshelves but what scared Legolas the most was the wide, gaping hole in the middle of the bookshelves.

Alden got to his feet and shakily approached the bookshelves. The suddenly, Legolas rushed forward. "Oh valor, it's the secret room". Alden frowned "What?". Legolas inspected the edged of the bookshelves "Something big and large" he murmured to himself. He poked his head into the room. It was large, with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling along the walls, were podiums once stood, now wrecked. There was a table in the middle of the room but it was torn to pieces. Legolas stepped out of the room and back into the hallway. Alden was pacing and muttering to himself. "Well?" he asked anxiously . Legolas shook his head "Everything is destroyed". Alden sucked in a tight breath "This can't be good" he said.

"We have to tell Ada" Legolas said and started to walk away from the room. "How long do you thing it was like that?" Alden yelled, trying to catch up to Legolas. "I don't know, I didn't hear anything about it but nobody has been in the library since My-" Legolas stopped walking, his mind in turmoil. Alden didn't notice until he walked past Legolas. "Legolas?Hey Legolas are you ok-". But then Legolas's interrupted him, his voice, creepy, in the hollowed silence. "The attack on Myra's Introduction Ceremony". He looked up, as his mind dawned a horrible conclusion. "It was a diversion".

END

* * *

Okay I know you guys are probably really mad at me because I did, yet another cliffhanger BUT YOU GUYS SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT I DIDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT AS LONG AS I USUALLY DO!

So you guys should be thanking me!

I'll try to make the author notes short because I'm in no mood to rant.

The good thing is that you will learn more about ESTRELL'S in the future.

And I know that the part with Legolas was kinda weird... But oh well!

And if some of you guys don't want your review to be seen PM me, if your not a member too bad. I have been debating putting my business Email address up, but I'm still not entirely sure I can trust some of you. No offence meant.

And I was watching the first part of The Hobbit while typing this so I'm sorry if some things are misspelled.

I don't really think I have anything else to say EXCEPT

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE

REVIEW!

I love to hear back from you guys! And I want to specially thank DreamofFire and granger for reviewing.

And I was thinking, my username is SplitWit but I'd been signing the bottom as Bookie. And that could have confused some of you.

SO I will accept either and go by either name.

Please don't kill me in your reviews, I'm sorry there's a cliffy.

But at least Myra's alive, right?

Anyway, TTFN!

Bookie/SplitWit

And this is 3,778 words!


	6. UPDATE

OKAY PEOPLE.

I AM BACK.

I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, needless to say, I am very ashamed of myself right now. So, news update: I am working on the next chapter. I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, just an update. By the way, if you go to my profile you'll see the messages I posted throughout the year. So future reference, I usually post news there. So I'm kind of wondering if any of my old readers will be reading this again. Because, understandably, if I were in a reader's position, I'd be upset with the author. So anyway, that's my update. I'm hoping to have the chapter up soon. But, as always, I'm horribly busy.

**To my mystery reviewer Grainger:** Hello! Are you even there anymore? I personally doubt it. Because I'm sure a lot of people have forgotten this story.


End file.
